


What was it we were doing- Oh, Falling in love.

by HiAjay



Series: Dean is my Brother! [6]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hunter!Stiles, M/M, Multi, always a girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't think it'd be hard, not until she realized that she wasn't always going to like Derek, even if she did love him, There were certain things that they just couldn't get over and some things, they will always get over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's like we don't exist to them

Stiles has blown her last, good fuse.

 

Okay, so _she_ hasn’t blown her own fuse, so much as her brothersl and maybe even Derek (Because he’s, uh, just running away, Dammit.)

 

So Stiles is sitting on Derek’s couch, with Derek, and their lips are getting friendly with each other and their hands are getting acquainted with each other’s bodies. It was pretty fantastic, seriously, Derek’s hand started to slips under her shirt and make a warm path and settle at the small of her back. Derek growls as Stiles pulls away from their mad lip locking and pulls her closer, flush against him, Stiles has long forgotten if she can talk, let alone see anything around them.

 

Derek’s hand starts to snake its way up his back and he’s two sweet blissful inches away from unclipping her bra when someone burst through the front door.

 

“Whoa!” Dean shouts, and Derek is off Stiles and across the room hiding in a dark corner like she’d scolded him for taking an extra red velvet cookie. Dean and Sam stare at her completely annoyed express and they kind of shift from foot to foot. Dean scratches the  back of his head, “Uh, so—what’s for, uh dinner?”

 

Stiles gives a nod, and stands up on the couch, it’s been three months since she’s established her relationship with Derek and four months since Stiles has made it clear to Dean that she’s in this for the long run with Derek (She totally contained herself and didn’t make any Were jokes about running on the full moon. _Totally_.) But every time Derek is making his move, or well his hands are, and it’s not like he’s dick refuses to the sudden progression of their relationship, it seems though that Dean comes in at the wrong times and Derek acts like Stiles is the village virgin and needs to be treated like some sacrificial lamb.

 

Because the way Derek pulls off her and acts like her touch scorched his and he can’t even look at her like he does when the Pack is around, or even when they’re in the privacy of Derek’s bedroom. He doesn’t even _look_ at her.

 

Stiles stands up and readjusts her shirt and looks over at Sam and Dean, then over at her _boyfriend._ She takes a short minute to compose herself before she lets out the girliest grunt and stomp she can muster, Stiles is actually upset, and her world is just so over the top complicated because her brothers are finding a way to mess with her and Derek, and Derek, he’s letting them.

 

She can feel them tense around her, she can smell it, how they’ve all just started to stare at her, once her fit has ended and she’s done running her fingers through her now layered hair, (Lydia said that she’d look like a brunette version of Elsa from that movie Erica took them to watch a month ago, great movie, but her hair, well, she’ll live. It isn’t so bad anyway.) She shoots a hard misty eyed glare at Sam and Dean, then over at Derek.

 

“Ugh!” she grunts and hops over the couch because she isn’t going to walk around either side and risk one of all three of them reaching out and stopping her, she might actually burn them this time. She leaves the living area and head up the grand staircase and heads to Derek’s bedroom. Because that (At least she hopes) is slowly becoming _their_ bedroom.

 

She slams the door shut, locking it behind her and just stomps over to the bed and sits there fuming over the men in her life. Scott wasn’t that bad, not after getting used to the groping, but Derek only ever pulled her closer when the male’s of the pack saw them together. They didn’t need to see it to know that Stiles was his or even if Derek was hers. They could easily see it in the way Derek stood proud beside her, the way he rumble when they had early morning breakfast. Stiles hates that Derek acts like Dean or even Sam will shoot him for actually _touching_ her. And she absolutely hates that, because whenever Dean and Sam are around Derek keeps his distance and doesn’t even look at her, which fucking hurts, okay. It just does.

 

Stiles lays down and pushes all of Derek’s pillows off the bed with rough kicks and rolls on her side to her side of the bed. Because fuck Derek and his awesome burning wood scent, and fuck her scent mixed with his in the center of the bed. Fuck everything. She lays there for awhile on her side and just shuts her eyes, like hell is she going to cry now that no one can see her and feel bad about it. Because she that person in the world, Y’know, the one that makes every angry or sad moment more dramatic by looking like someone insulted them and their entire fuckin’ being.

 

Stiles is asleep before she can really feel anymore like Derek doesn’t want her, doesn’t care for her. And she’s a sleep for a good few minutes when there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Stiles.” Of course the sound proofing only works for the inside of the rooms, and she can hear Derek just fine. Stiles just rolls to her other side and ignores him. “Stiles, unlock the door.” And Stiles almost feels disgusted if it weren’t for the small _please_ that came shortly after. Stiles sighs and stands up off the bed and unlocks the door.

 

She gets back to the bed and lays down with her back to door. She hears him come in and shut the door. She can both feel and smell the anxious worry coming from Derek, and she’s glad that he’s showing at least some concern, even when he completely ignores her around her brothers, and she can’t forget that they’re in the privacy of their bedroom now. So of course Derek was going to smell like he did something wrong.

 

If Stiles had any actual sense she would open that door and walk back down stairs and make a whole spectacle out of this in front of her brothers. But, she’s lazy and she’s just way to upset about this that she just doesn’t want to move.

 

You’d think after the whole werecow thing, Derek just wouldn’t want to leave Stiles’ side, and even through her protests, he’d somehow manage to be there around her.

 

“Stiles I-”

 

“You know, I’m starting to think this was all just a horrible idea.” And those words hurt her and Derek, and she knows it hurt Derek, because the strong bond they’ve formed is stronger now and what Derek feels Stiles does too. And those words, their like digging her claws right into Derek’s heart.

 

And she knows that feeling, just last week they were fighting Harpies and the damn ugly things just didn’t die. It took Stiles shooting a bullet right in the center of the leaders forehead and claw her throat out. All the while, one Harpy was focused on Derek and tried clawing his heart out.

 

Stiles sits up after a moment and faces Derek, he looks so scared and open that Stiles almost wants to take back what she said. But she remembers one cold night when they were tangle within each other that Derek whispered the promise of being together and the problems that would come from forming the bond. Like their fights won’t just be fights, they’ll want to hurt each other, emotionally, physically, and verbally.

 

Derek, being born a werewolf, was the first to feel the need to hurt Stiles. Two months into their relationship and Stiles was making the bed and playing music quietly while she did so. Derek came back from a run with Isaac and found her singing quietly to _James Arthur_ when he just lost it. He yelled at her and told her that she should’ve been waiting in living room when he got him that she shouldn’t have been messing with _his_ bed. Even if it was clear that Stiles’ scent was mixing with his, it hurt, but Stiles just played it off and growled at him.

 

Derek, now, though he’s looking scared and wounded, there’s a small understanding behind the look. Like he knows Stiles is only saying this because the bond is so strong.

 

“I really hate you.” Stiles murmurs out. Derek takes a step towards her, and shakes his head.

 

“No, you don’t.” he says quietly, “You’re lying out loud. Trying to spread the poison.”

 

And Stiles knows it’s true, knows she’s just trying to get under his skin, and Stiles for a moment wonders if Allison had to go through this with Scott, but there’s was an explanation in there that she remembers, Human don’t feel it like were’s do. Derek is on his knees in front of her, running warm hands up her thighs, and Stiles feels her skin crawl with anticipation.

 

There’s a low rumble from Derek that tells Stiles he can smell it too, and she’s done fighting him, she sniffles and leans forward so her forehead is leaning down on his hair, “Why don’t you love me.” She whispers like she was lying at his side in the dark of the night with her hand tracing random circles on his bare chest and believes he’s asleep. Derek doesn’t even tense under her, doesn’t even smell like he’s angry that she’d ask that.

 

He’s scent is sweet and cinnamon-y, with a twisted tang, and Stiles knows he’s just understanding. He knows, he believes and he’s just – perfect. Derek doesn’t move, doesn’t make to move, he’s just letting Stiles get her fill of his understanding and his compassion, his _love_.

 

This stopped being a thing about her brothers, long ago. This was a moment Stiles will always remember, like the look Derek gave her the first time he was angry at her, the first look of him realizing that he’s yelled at her and regretted every word. Stiles will always remember _Derek._

“I’m sorry.” Derek whispers in the space between them, “I love you.” And that’s what has Stiles wrapping her arms around Derek and pulling him in closer to her. Derek doesn’t say he loves her often, and he usually says it when Stiles pretends to be asleep or moments like these.

 

Stiles feels that maybe, just maybe, she’ll always love Derek the way she’s always figured he’d never actually be there, and that empty space that was going to be useless pinning and longing is filled with comfort, understanding, passion, and _pack._ Stiles is certain that she’ll be Derek’s, for as long as their willing to bind their souls to each other.


	2. Blanket Burrito

He sighs, because there on his bed is his girlfriend. Now, don't get him wrong, he loves her, always has and every time he see her, he has to remember how breath. Back to the point.

 

Stiles was there on his bed wrapped in their  comforter and sheets with her head and her toes popping out from either end. Her hands are slightly out holding her phone at an angle parallel to her face.

 

"Really?" Derek deadpans. Stiles doesn't even look at him, she just smiles at her phone then says.

 

"Shut up, I'm winning, bitch."

 

Derek rolls his eyes, "Fine, I'll just have to man handle you of the bed," Derek threatens, Stiles moves not an inch. Derek makes his way by her feet and grabs her big toe. Stiles freezes under his hands, she looks up from her phone.

 

"Whatcha, uh whatcha got there, Babe," she takes a quick swallow as she looks nervously on. Derek gives a half smirk and looks down at the toe in his grip.

 

"Oh this?" He wiggles her toe just a little. He looks up soon enough to catch her expression. She biting her lips, her eyes open and nervous, her cheeks flushed a light pink. "Y'know, just your toe." He smiles at her.

 

He can smell her small tint of arousal hidden behind her anxiousness. She waiting for Derek to do something, and that something will be one of two things.

 

First: for Derek to crawl over her, unwrap her from her warm prison and kiss her, feel her body underneath his hands.

 

Second: tickle her feet.

 

Unfortunately its the latter, she's helpless like this and Derek knows well by now that she's extremely sensitive/ticklish. She takes a hard swallow and wiggle a little under her blanket prison.

 

"I can see that, um, what, what is it exactly that you plan to do with my poor and innocent bystander of a toe?" She asks a little dryly. Derek quirks a brow at her.

 

"Well, as far as I know, the foot is the most sensitive," Derek says knowingly, "Unless of course we are talking about your body." Stiles' cheeks flush in a bright red as she watches on from Derek's eyes to Derek's hold on her toe.

 

"Derek," Her voice cracks a little, Derek can smell the sweet amusement coating her arousal, mixing like warm pancakes with butter and syrup. The small is intoxicating and Derek's hand slips a little, gently brushing his thumb down the smooth pad of her foot.

 

A small human yip escapes Stiles and Derek chuckles darkly as he lets the rest of his hand slip gingerly over her foot. Stiles wiggles and bites her lips shut then goes and hides her face in her blankets.

 

"What's wrong, darling?" Derek asks sugar sweet like. Stiles peeks out above the sheets, her long, dark, layered hair ruffling around her snow white complexion and light whiskey eyes.

 

“Now, let’s not do anything rash,” she whimpers, “I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” She looks nervously from Derek to her feet. Derek chuckles and taps his fingers at the bridge of her foot. Stiles’ stills under him.

 

“What is there for me to know?” Derek asks in a hum, Stiles looks up at the ceiling as if praying for something then opens her mouth.

 

“Aiden ate your blueberries, Isaac stole your stereo from the basement, and Scott peed on your favourite tree.” Stiles says in a rush. Derek’s eyes sort of widen, as he looks at her, He already knew that Scott peed on his, well that tree. He also knew Isaac took his stereo, but his blueberries? Really?

 

Derek shakes his head to himself and goes back to the task at hand. He realises Stiles foot and holds his hands up so she can see them, she sighs and relaxes under her blankets. Derek walks beside her, looking down at her helpless state.

 

“Derek . . .? What with the-Oh my god!” she squeals as Derek hauls her up from the bed, blankets and all. She’s trying to wiggle her way free, but it’s not working for her. Derek chuckles as he settles her gracefully over his shoulder. “Put me down caveman! Heathen! Peasant! Bad dog! _Bad! Dog!_ ” Stiles yells as Derek makes his way out of the bedroom and out into the hall way.

 

He gives her a firm smack on the ass, she squeaks, “ _Caveman!_ ” she shouts, Derek chuckles to himself as he makes his way down stairs where his pack meets his eyes and just shake their head. “Are you guys just going to sit there? What’s wrong with all of you?” Stiles groans as Derek takes her to the basement. “Oh God. Am I going to die? Are you going to kill me? I’m already dead.” Stiles says in a wavering tone.

 

Derek huffs, because Stiles has no idea, but Derek’s been renovated the basement. And he was just having a little fun when he saw her in their bedroom rolled up like a burrito.

 

Stiles is quiet as they both can see the basement.

 

“Oh my god.” Stiles says a little breathless, Derek sets her down on a couch that Scott picked out, the walls are a bright yellow and baby blue, there’s carpet, the soft kind that Stiles loves to roll around in, there’s a 72” flat screen that Aiden wanted propped on the wall. There’s deep armchairs, two love seats and an L-shaped couch, which Stiles is already sitting on. There’s a few throw blankets hanging on the chairs, an ass load of pillows and Stiles is staring at Derek.

 

“What the hell is this?” she asks, Derek rolls his eyes and sits next to her, he turns on the tv and goes to watching Criminal minds. Stiles flops on him and grumbles. “Answer meeeeeeeee,” she whines. Derek frowns down at her and she bites her lips.

 

“it’s the den, aside from our bedroom.” Derek says “You can come read here when you want,” Derek points to the wall that’s made into a book case. Derek looks back at the tv and sighs, Stiles sighs with him wiggles around to watch the tv with him.


End file.
